Pantone 220
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: A Miles Edgeworth le da mucha rabia que nadie sepa decir con exactitud qué color lleva al juzgado. Panda de incultos…


**Disclaimer:** Capcom, forever.

 **Notas de autor:** Un fic ligerito nada más para celebrar que hace 5 meses que te fuiste, madre. Te quiero.

 **Resumen:** A Miles Edgeworth le da mucha rabia que nadie sepa decir con exactitud qué color lleva al juzgado. Panda de incultos…

* * *

 **Pantone 220**

FanFiker_FanFinal

A Miles Egdeworth le gusta ese color. No recuerda si fue obra de Von Karma, pero solo ponérselo le hace sentirse poderoso, le inspiraba para condenar… y le inspira actualmente para buscar la verdad. Resulta, sin embargo, incómodo que la gente se refiera a sus trajes de forma tan radicalmente distinta.

Si Miles Edgeworth tuviera que salvar a la humanidad por aquellos que nombran con exactitud el color de su traje, ahora mismo habría un apocalipsis y todos, sin excepción, estarían condenados.

He aquí sus experiencias:

Si empezamos por el Rey simple, el más simple de los simples… decide preguntárselo en un momento de descanso entre búsqueda de pruebas y testigos, en un banco, en el Vitamina.

—Es rojo, señor —le dice Gumshoe muy seguro mientras mastica un bocado de su sándwich de sardinas (lo más barato que se puede permitir). Miles piensa que su nómina será aún más roja a partir de entonces, y se lo dice.

* * *

—Nunca hubiera pensado conocer a un fiscal cuya vestimenta fuera rosa furcia —se carcajea Larry, y de repente lo deja con la palabra en los labios para ir a ligar con una prostituta que sí viste con ese color. Con Larry no va a meterse porque él solito se labra su camino de espinas.

* * *

—Señor Edgeworth, ¿es costumbre en Alemania que los hombres se pongan ese color rosa fuerte? —pregunta una curiosa y siempre inocente Maya Fey, mientras su prima Pearl comenta que le recuerda al osito de peluche que le regaló mamá.

* * *

—Edgey-poo… estás tan guapo con ese color salmón… —suspira la vieja Oldbag en uno de sus arranques de sinceridad y afecto. Debería decirle que esos disfraces que lleva no se ven bien en una persona tan… tan mayor, pero tiene mucho respeto por los ancianos.

* * *

—¿No le da vergüenza llevar ese color ultra rosa? —le dijo en una ocasión en tono de burla, a través de las rejas, Matt Engarde. Él sí era ultra gilipollas.

* * *

En la escena del crimen, varios sujetos buscaban al fiscal Edgeworth, y por allí pasó el genio Von Karma hija, quien les dio precisas instrucciones para encontrarlo.

—Vean, estará aquí en media hora. Es un hombre elegante vestido de burgundy.

Miles duda de que aquellos hombres lo hallen con esas instrucciones; simplemente, a cualquiera que entraba le preguntaban. Hubo un intercambio de miradas cuando él llegó a la escena, como si entre ellos se reprimieran en silencio haber sido tan bobos.

* * *

Lotta Hart también tuvo a bien comentar su vestir.

—Que todos esto' año vista usté con el mismo color vino de siempre me hace pensar que tal vez no superó su etapa de borrasho en su juventú.

Miles no dijo nada, pero al día siguiente Lotta recibió un paquete en su casa: contenía un manual de fonética.

* * *

Kay Faraday, siempre tan sincera e inspirada.

—Echo de menos hacer manualidades… si supiera las maravillas que hago con cartón. Tal vez me haga un pañuelo nuevo. El color burdeos que lleva me inspira a ello. Quizá salga de compras esta tarde para buscar una tela igual.

* * *

Ema Skye, sus dotes de bióloga/científica la traicionan…

—Señor Edgeworth, mire cómo usando este compuesto la tela cambia de color.

Miles observa la tela blanca cambiar a un color bastante parecido al de su atuendo.

—Curioso. ¿Qué es?

—Orcina.

—¿Eso no es un colorante?

—Acaba de quitarle todo el glamour a mi prueba…

* * *

Acababan de robar en un edificio y por casualidad, Miles Edgeworth pasaba por ahí.

El fiscal tuvo a bien parar para marcar en su móvil a la policía. El coche se presentó en apenas cinco minutos porque patrullaba por la zona. Cuando caco y fiscal se encontraron en comisaría, el primero comentó, señalándolo burdamente con el dedo:

—De no ser por ese hombre de rosado persa, ahora estaría camino a las Bahamas…

Miles no dudó en hablar con el Jefe de Policía para que esa noche en el calabozo se le sirviera col hervida.

* * *

Oh, y en aquel festival del Samurái de Acero, protagonizado por el señor Powers, subiéndose al escenario más inspirado que nunca, enarbolando su lanza a los millones de seguidores, casi todos entre ocho y doce años. Miles recuerda haber ido a saludarlo justo cuando quedaban dos jovencitos por pedirle un autógrafo.

—Mi colección es brutal, mira mi álbum —le decía uno con cara de pillo al otro, visiblemente emocionado.

—Guau… ¿te ha dejado hacerle todas esas fotos?

—¡Es él quien me pide que ponga aquí todas sus poses! Mira esta. El año pasado tenía una mejor, pero me parece muy chula esta también.

—Señor Powers —saluda Edgeworth y estrecha la mano del samurái.

—Oh, ¿cómo está, señor Edgeworth? —ambos se quedan callados ante la mirada completamente absorta de ambos niños viendo cómo su héroe favorito saluda a ese señor.

—¡Hey, Cody! ¡Este señor vestido de gay es amigo del samurái! ¿Tal vez le ha salvado alguna vez?

Miles prefiere ignorar la pulla; en su lugar, se obliga a sentir un orgullo indiscutible al escuchar eso. A veces su frikismo alcanza niveles extremos.

* * *

Y cómo no olvidar al mejor fiscal del país (antes de que llegara él, por supuesto).

Ese aire chulesco del dueño del cabello blanco con olor a café…

—Señor Edgeworth, las féminas deben hacer cola por usted.

—…

—¿Qué les dice para poder caminar tranquilamente hacia su casa? Ese color rubí que lo envuelve debe atraerlas como moscas a la miel.

* * *

Los admiradores, en ocasiones, incómodos. Ese muchacho con cuernos en su frente, echándole miradas como si quisiera algo de él pero a la vez le asustara.

—Buenos días, señor Justice.

Sonrojo, brillo en los ojos y timidez.

—Oh. Señor Edgeworth, qué alegría verlo.

—¿Cómo le va en el juzgado?

—B-bien, supongo.

—¿Algún fiscal le está dando dolor de cabeza?

—Eh…

—Puede ser sincero, no le matará.

—Mmm… —sonrojo brutal, ceño fruncido y boqueo como un pez—. Solo Gavin, señor. Es tan irritante… con esos aires de donjuán, ese cabello tan ridículo y esos motes. Si alguna vez ve que lo miro mal es porque he confundido sus ropas granates con las de él.

* * *

Su asociado. Su pupilo. Miles no es consciente de la mirada intensa que dirige hacia el jefe de Apollo, claro que Wright lo visite por enésima vez en su oficina con la excusa de "trabajar para extraer la verdad", ennerva al fiscal lo suficiente para saber que el abogado solo quiere sonsacarle información porque los abogados, y especialmente este, siempre va muy mal preparado. Que después su excéntrica imaginación se haga presente en el tribunal enarbolando los más sorprendentes escenarios, ya es costumbre en el distrito. Y precisamente por la forma de pensar del abogado es que Miles le pregunta, sin rodeos:

—Wright. ¿De qué color es mi traje?

El abogado, pensando tal vez que la paciencia de Edgeworth ha llegado al límite, mira a uno y otro lado, por si hubiera alguna cámara oculta o alguna amenaza impresa en su voz.

—¿Es una especie de puzzle?

—No —el tono de mando no deja lugar a dudas. Parece gritar: suéltalo, rápido y sincero.

El abogado se dirige hacia Edgeworth, rompiendo completamente su espacio vital, sujetando una de las solapas de su chaqueta como si se creyera Ema Skye y su traje fuera objeto de investigación.

—Mmm… No sé si quieres reírte de mí, pero en fin, acepto el reto. Aunque… según le dé la luz tiene tonalidades distintas.

Miles se está poniendo nervioso, no acostumbra a tener a nadie tan cerca.

—Te he pedido que me digas un color, no que me examines como si fuera una prueba crucial.

—Gajes del oficio —sonríe el idiota rascándose la nuca—. Si sabes que yo no soy bueno para estas cosas. Diría que magenta.

Magenta… bueno, el tipo no va a nombrar el pantone de acuerdo a la carta de colores, pero se aproxima bastante y… no suena extraño. Junto con burdeos, tal vez es la mejor opción. Suspira, sintiendo un calorcito agradable por su cuerpo.

"Este hombre. También me tenía que sorprender en este aspecto…"

—¿He acertado? —Phoenix Wright, expectante, mostrando una sonrisa espléndida, ilusionado.

—No era un reto. Solo quería conocer tu opinión.

Wright sigue apoyado contra el escritorio, aún en su espacio vital, sin aparente intención de moverse. Parece cómodo.

—¿Sabes, Edgeworth? El magenta es una combinación entre el rojo y el azul…

 **FIN**

* * *

magenta

 _nombre masculino/adjetivo_

1.

Color rosa oscuro; resulta de una mezcla de rojo y azul y se emplea, junto con el amarillo y el cian, en las emulsiones de fotografía.

* * *

FF_FF

08/06/18


End file.
